


A Knight In Shining Armor

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline is a damsel in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight In Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Knight In Shining Armor  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Klaus/Caroline  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Caroline is a damsel in distress.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word mist on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Caroline stomped her foot in agitation as she waited for the tow truck to arrive. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She was in such a fowl mood she wanted to scream or kick something.

A car pulled up beside her. “Do you want to ride, love?”

“No. I love standing out in the misting rain getting wet.” She jerked open the door and sat down.

Klaus’ smile widened. He couldn’t help it. He loved sarcastic Caroline. A sigh escaped him. He loved Caroline in all her forms. But for now he would play knight to her damsel in distress.


End file.
